Theresa Power (S16)
This Canadian researcher has no superhuman abilities except for her intelligence; she’s a master of genetic engineering, and artificial intelligence. Her many feats of mad science include: cloning human beings from strands of DNA; building nearly a dozen artificially intelligent computers; and launching deep space probes into the Oort cloud, probes with much better scanning technology than those of the Ar. Theresa also developed a Meta detector years before Raymond Curtis patented his version, as wall as a power neutralizer. Biography Doctor Power engineers Superpowered Mutants. She clones millions of human beings, tests the embryos for their capacity to accept Meta-Mutations, and discards the failures. It’s a slow process, but she’s successfully bred twelve customized Mutants with this method – twelve more than anyone else on the planet. Theresa has bred organisms that transform stone into sludge and accelerate the rusting effect of metal as well as pheromone clouds that have placed entire cities under her control. When you cross swords with Theresa Power, you never know what horrors she’ll unleash. Doctor Power is one of the world’s few second-generation supers; she’s the daughter of Dr. Mathias Power, an abusive megalomaniac. He was killed in a fight in Toronto with the Canadian super-heroine Crucible in 429. Power, whose intellect was boosted either by a Fissure Wave (or contact with Probability Lord technology) vowed to avenge his death. She has three known goals: the destruction of Crucible; the destruction of Columbia (Matthias’s most hated foes); and the protection of the world, which she intends to turn into a memorial to daddy. Power is cold and analytical except when her father’s memory is insulted— then she can become very angry and irrational. Under some circumstances, Power can be a valuable ally. She’s provided superheroes with valuable data on Eiko fleet movements and strength. Power does not make alliances with other villains; she distrusts the Tyranny League (she and Imperator have had an unpleasant history) and views the Blood Red King with loathing. Power’s recent activities center on kidnappings. No one’s sure why, though the number of previously unknown mutants in her service may indicate that she’s found a way to manufacture super-powered individuals. Doctor Power’s main stronghold is in Canada, hidden somewhere north of Sudbury Ontario in the low-lying mountains of the Canadian Shield. It is believed that Power’s base is adjacent to a reality Fissure and that Power has found some way to tap into it. Included among her many superhuman servants, Power has two bodyguards – Rachel Peregrine, a female psionic who rivals Labyrinth in power, and Jacob Silver, a brick who’s only a little weaker and slower than Titan, both physically altered recreations of dead celebrities. Peregrine is the facsimile of a pleasant aspiring actress who was murdered by her husband in 419, and Silver is the reproduction of a brawny young actor who accidentally shot himself when he played with a gun on the set of a 423 television show. She treats her minions with the disturbing sentimentality that a carpenter feels about their favorite tool. Her other tools are the Power Orbs, tiny floating gravitic globes which produce force fields and tiny tractor beams. Controlled by Theresa’s inhumanly efficient mind, the Orbs serve as a hundred extra hands when she needs them. While Theresa shuns combat, these globes make her frighteningly effective in fights, as both Columbia and Crucible can attest. The Toronto Incident The first Canadian superhero was Crucible, a powerful Meta Soul who appeared in the first wave and declared herself the Protector of Canada. the ability to transmute metal. She was responsible for the death of Dr. Power’s father Matthias. In November 436, in order to save the people of Toronto from Dr. Power’s mass-suicide machine, she surrendered herself into the villain’s custody. She hasn’t been seen since. Thinning the Herd Dr. Power worked from shadows to dismantle the stampeeders and capture Brilliance. The Fall of Good Men Initially quite successful, Toronto's superteam, The Good Men, told the Toronto Sun that: “The Good Men are unstoppable” . A day later, the Doctor dispatched a dozen super-powered minions and destroyed the Good Men’s headquarters while they were away. Sheltie retaliated immediately, tracking the minions to a base on the outskirts of Oshawa, Ontario. Unfortunately the base was a trap. Leonine’s back was broken while fighting Silverfist, and Eisley and Hydroplane were killed. The Good Men broke up immediately. Sheltie, convinced she was personally responsible for the deaths, became a recluse. Personality Arguably one of the most dangerous scientific minds in North America, Dr. Teresa Powers is one of the leading experts on Enhanced Humans, and is the first scientist to develop a method to create Meta Spirits, the inventor of the Meta Gene detector, and has done extensive research on reality Fissures, a prolific source of advanced individuals. Its too bad that Power is completely insane and evil. Dr. Power is one of the most, petty, cruel and evil geniuses on the planet. While she does not reach the pettiness of Kenneth Kane or the casual cruelty of Taurus, Dr. Power's all time favorite hobby is making the lives of those who defy her miserable. Of course Theresa comes by it honestly: Her father, Matthias Powers, was one of the most arrogant, cruel, and abusive jackasses to ever walk the face of the Earth. Haughty and misogynistic, Matthias always pushed Theresa relentlessly to follow in his footsteps, barely praising her triumphs and endlessly haranguing her for her failures. While any one else would have been broken by this abuse, Theresa was galvanized by this abuse, coming out of it as a brutally ingenious scientist without a single angstrom of compassion or pity within her. Power is always on the lookout for interesting and powerful heroic individuals whom she can kidnap and experiment on. Most of these heroes are never heard from again, others show up later, either depowered or warped beyond recognition. Power keeps several secret labs all over Canada where she holds captives. Powers and Abilities Abilities Saves Skills Deception 4, Expertise: Genetics 11, Expertise: Physics 11, Expertise: Science 11, Insight 6, Perception 4, Persuasion 8, Ranged Combat :Pistol 4, Technology 11, Vehicle 4. Advantages Benefit: Security Clearance 2, Connected, Contacts, Eidetic Memory, Inventor, Second Chance: Technology, Skill Mastery: Technology Equipment Headquarters Power Plant- Dr. Power's network of Gestalt labs. She has also developed machines that allow her to transform normal people into Gestalt (usually chain gestalts with machines based on devolution rays or zombie plagues), and more. Minions Power Orbs Sidekicks Jacob Silver Rachel Peregrine Powers Anti-life Transmitter- A satellite based device which can send out an invisible beam which can reverse the survival instincts of the victim, causing them to kill themselves in the most gruesome way imaginable. Meta Tracker- Grav Blaster- Dr. Power's father developed Tech derived from semi-stabilized singularities; This blaster projects a temporary mass concentration at it's target Complications Arrogant: Underestimates intellectual inferiors (which is everyone) 'They Called Me Mad! '''Obsessed with success. Allies Rachel Peregrine, a female psionic Jacob Silver, a brick Enemies Columbia Legion of Super Heroes Team Epic Gimmick Telos Reference Gestalt: The Hero Within, ''Copyright 2008, Black Wyrm Games, Author Scott Bennie. Pg 44-45 Chrinoverse Dr. Power post- http://www.atomicthinktank.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=46964&p=1085828#p1085828 Category:S16 Category:Theresa Power Category:Monster Maker